Vaniro Week Drabbles
by masteremeraldholder
Summary: Drabbles I chose to do from Vaniro Week! Art work belongs to jmfan2244 on fan fiction/tumblr.
1. The Blunt Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Wreck-it Ralph_ or _Big hero 6._**

 **Tuesday - living without the other**

 **Chapter 1: The Blunt Truth**

* * *

Vanellope was having a bad day. She had several encounters with Taffyta and her gang (all off them ended badly) and was physically and emotionally drained. She was now walking to the Lucky Cat Cafe from school in the pouring rain.

She often had days like this and when they did come she would go and talk to Hiro. Somehow, he always made her feel as though everything would be alright. Vanellope trudged on through the rain, feeling soaked to the bone. Her destination was the only thing that kept her going.

When she reached the Cafe, she peered through the large glass windows, searching for Hiro. He would help his Aunt around the café around this time. She spotted him at a table in the corner, alone. Vanellope smiled and hurriedly opened the door. She pushed through the busy cafe, making her way towards Hiro. She was nearly to the table when a girl sat down at the table with Hiro. Vanellope stopped immediately; her face was contorted in a look of confusion. She backed against the wall, and watched as Hiro happily greeted the girl.

The girl wasn't bad looking, in fact she was very attractive; she had fair skin that was dotted with freckles, a small upturned nose, bright green eyes, crimson hair, and a smile that lit up the room.

Hiro was smiling back at her, looking quite interested. It was a smile that Vanellope could've seen a billion times and never get tired of. The only problem was it wasn't directed to her. Vanellope had no idea who the girl was or why she was with Hiro, but she yearned to know why. What did Hiro see in the girl that he didn't see in her?

The two casually talked, laughing every few phrases, the smiles never left their mouths.

Vanellope continued to watch them converse and enjoy one another's company. Each second she watched them, she could feel a sharp pain in her chest. It was unbearable, but she kept her eyes glued to Hiro, searching for the slightest sign that Hiro was not interested in the girl.

The girl suddenly looked up at Vanellope, she must've realized she'd been staring. She said something to Hiro while pointing at her. Hiro turned, meeting Vanellope's eyes. He looked visibly shocked when he saw her. Vanellope stared back with tear-filled eyes. He obviously wanted to date that girl and didn't need her anymore.

Vanellope pushed past the people and bolted for the door. She heard Hiro calling her name, but ignored it. The damage was done and there was no changing it. She sprinted back into the rain and cluster of people on the sidewalk. She ran, not even looking where she was going. Hiro was no longer following her, but something else. It was the truth.

Vanellope had tried so hard to erase her break-up with Hiro from her mind. She tried so hard that it was completely erased from her mind. When she entered the café she was certain the she and Hiro were still dating, but now she knew for sure that it was all untrue. It was a lie, a figment of her imagination. Vanellope wondered one thing: How could she be so dumb?

She ran on, tears were falling from her cheeks and a searing pain tore through her chest. Vanellope knew no matter how far she ran she could never escape the blunt truth.

* * *

 **A/N: Welp, now I'm sad! I hope ya'll have feels for Vaniro like me!**


	2. Vulnerability

**Aight, day four of Vaniro week and I'm not slowin' down, READ ON!**

 **Wednesday - anger**

 **Chapter 2: Vulnerability**

* * *

"The mailbox belonging to: Hiro Hamada is full. Please try again later."

Vanellope sighed as the phone droned and shoved it back into her pocket. It was the 10th time she'd called Hiro and like all the others they went straight to voicemail. Vanellope was beginning to worry. What if something had happened to Hiro?

With that thought swirling around in her head, Vanellope double-timed it to the cafe. She put aside her feelings and only worried about his. She forgot all about the bad day she'd had (Tafytta insulted her many times, Vanellope tried to defend herself, but each time she did Tafytta flipped it back on her) and made Hiro her main goal. Once she made it there, she threw the door open and dashed up the stairs to Hiro's room. She practically burst the door down, bracing herself for the worst.

She looked around the room frantically and to no avail did she find him. She turned on her heel and sprinted back down the stairs. Her thoughts were discombobulated. Where was Hiro? Did she need to call the police?

She was so into her thoughts hat she ran smack into a body. It placed their hands on her shoulders backing her up. She looked into the face of none other than Hiro.

"Whoa, what's goin' on?" He said.

Vanellope didn't reply. She was overcome with so many emotions (anger and relief were just a few) that she didn't know how to reply. What was she supposed to say? That she was glad he was okay but mad because he left her hanging?

She was brought back to earth by her shoulders violently shaking.

"Hey," Hiro began, "it's gonna be okay." He looked at her so sincerely that she couldn't help but get angry.

"No, it's not." She mumbled. She broke from his grip. "Do you know how worried I was?"

"Van, I'm sorr—

"I thought you were hurt!" She cut him off. "Or dead!" Her eyes were misty.

"I put all of my problems aside because I thought _you_ needed me. _I_ needed you!" She was yelling now. Hiro stayed quiet.

"Do you know how many times Tafytta called me out of my name? Or how many times I've been looked down on? I called you ten times and you didn't answer once." Tears were streaming down her face now.

"You said you would always be there for me." Her voice was a whisper now. She turned her gaze from him, her fists clenched. Hiro knew that clenched fists were a sign that she was livid.

"Van..." Hiro started.

"Just...don't." Vanellope didn't want to hear anything he has to say right now.

"Please let me explain." He pleaded. Vanellope didn't say anything. Hiro took that as a yes to begin.

"I was in the garage working on my end of the year project. It's been keeping me pretty occupied so I've been leaving my phone upstairs so I'm not distracted."

Vanellope cut her eyes. "So, I'm a distraction?"

"Sort of?" Hiro smirked much to Vanellope's displeasure. Hiro noticed and quickly corrected himself. "But, a good one! If I'd known you needed me, Van, I would've been there in a flash!" He said with puppy-dog eyes. "I'm sorry..."

Vanellope looked up from the ground, her face beet red. "Am I being needy...or selfish?" She said, her voice cracking.

"No...no you're not." Hiro stepped towards her and pulled her close, hugging her. She responsively pressed her head to his chest. "You deserve to have all of my attention. You've been through so much, Van, it's amazing how strong you are."

Vanellope wiped her nose on her sweatshirt sleeve then looked up at Hiro. "I'm not strong. Look at what I'm doing now."

"Showing vulnerability is strength." He kissed her forehead. "Don't forget that, 'kay?"

She nodded and leaned back onto him. She honestly didn't know what Hiro saw in her—a red faced, snotty nosed midget—but she was very lucky to have someone as caring as him.

* * *

 **I got tha FEEEEEELS! 'Kay, ya'll have a nice day. ;)**


	3. My Favorite Girl

**Day six, woop,woop!**

 **Friday - birthday**

 **Chapter 3: My** **Favorite Girl**

* * *

Birthdays were supposed to be a momentous occasion; Celebrating the day that you came into the world with close friends and having a great time. At least this was what Vanellope had heard they were like. She was never one for birthday parties but Hiro talked her into having one. As Vanellope sat on the stoop of the café pondering this (Cass let them use the cafe for the night) her head hung low. It was 7:30, an hour after the party was supposed to start, and no one had shown up.

Vanellope hadn't invited that many people; a mere nine people (Tafytta, Candlehead, Rancis, Gloyd, Swizzle, and Hiro's friends Gogo, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, and Fred.). Of course she didn't expect them all to come (Hiro's friends were going to a convention and would be running late and Hiro had left before the party started with his Aunt to get more supplies) but when no one showed up it really stung. Vanellope believed that they were her friends but obviously they were playing her.

So Vanellope was near tears sitting on the step in her birthday attire. She looked like a princess, clad in her custom-made dress. The t-shirt sleeves were made of a shimmery material and the bodice was a cheery yellow. The skirt of the dress was pink and stopped just above her knees. Her long hair was down, a hot pink headband with '16' above it sat on her head. She finished the look with polka dot tights and her trusty pink converse. Though she looked like a princess she didn't feel like one. On her special day, she was alone like she'd always been. A single tear fell from her eye and fell onto her lap.

She heard footsteps and looked up finding Hiro. He looked handsome in his simple attire, a blue dress shirt and black slacks. His hair was still wild as ever. Oddly, he didn't have any bags to have come grocery shopping.

"Why are you out here on your big day?" He asked smiling, lightly.

Vanellope scoffed. "Doesn't feel like _my_ day. No one showed up."

Hiro's eyes widened then a look of hurt came over his face. "Van, I'm so sorry..."

"Don't be..." She mumbled. "It's not your fault."

"No, it is." He sat down on the step next to her. "I encouraged you to invite them."

"They're jerks." Vanellope placed a hand on his shoulder. "So stop trying to take up for their actions."

Hiro was quiet for a minute then spoke up. "Hey, let's go do something. Just me and you."

"What if your aunt comes back?"

"She'll understand. C'mon, let's go!" He stands and pulls Vanellope up. They begin walking down the street.

An hour and thirty minutes later, the duo came walking back up the street. They were smiling and giggling, happy from their previous expedition. Hiro'd led Vanellope to Litwak's arcade, a hotspot for kids, and convinced him to stay open later. They'd played every game once until they'd come to the game 'Sugar Rush' where they played at least five times to which Vanny won each time. Hiro, being a sore loser, challenged Vanellope to a go-kart race. When Vanellope accepted and wanted to do it now Hiro complained that there was no place open at that time of night. But what Hiro didn't know was Vanellope knew Sour Bill (a nickname Vanellope'd given the manager of Sugar Rush Speedway, a local go-kart racing facility) and was a personal favorite of him. She'd convinced the dismal man to let them have one race around the track to prove who was fastest. Bill accepted much to Hiro's dismay. In the end Vanellope had gone around the track twice in the time it took Hiro to go around once. Vanellope was now gloating on her victories while Hiro kept saying that his kart was malfunctioning.

"Hiro, you don't have to lie, just admit it; I'm the better racer!" Vanellope said.

"I'm not lying!" He countered. "That kart was really slow. I mean every time I hit the gas it might as well have been going backwards!"

Vanellope laughed. After a few moments of silence, she spoke up again. "Hey...thanks..."

"No problem." Hiro always tried to brush off everything he'd did for her like he'd do it for anyone else. Vanellope wasn't going to let him do it tonight.

"Really." She stopped walking and grabbed his arm. Hiro could see the seriousness in her eyes. "It really means a lot to me. You're pretty much the only friend I have...so thanks..."

"You're welcome." Hiro said, smiling. Vanellope suddenly pulled him into a hug, her face buried into his chest. Hiro accepted the embrace. She broke it and was about walk off when Hiro spoke up.

"Hey...this is for you." He pulled a small black box out off his pocket. Vanellope took it as Hiro continued. "I went to pick it up from the shop when Aunt Cass left." She opened the box finding a necklace! It had a thin gold chain and a gold heart shaped locket. She clicked the tab on the side opening it. Inside was a picture of her and Hiro. There was also an engraving that read: _For my favorite girl - Hiro_. Vanellope felt tears welling up in her eyes. Hiro was still talking aimlessly. "I hope you like it...I-if you don't we can take it back and get another one."

Vanellope yanked Hiro down, level with her face and pressed her lips to his. His lips were warm and he smelled off cologne. The kiss was tantalizing and awoken her insides. She was truly grateful to have someone as caring and loving as he, Vanellope and _loved_ him for that. Vanellope broke the kiss then thanked Hiro.

"Yeah,…you're welcome.." he muttered, his cheeks still red from the kiss. The two walked back to the cafe in a comfortable silence.

Once there they were happily greeted by Cass and Hiro's friends.

"Wait, wait, let me get a picture!" Cass exclaimed. She pulled her phone from her pocket and held it up. "On three! One, two three!" She tapped the screen capturing the most ecstatic moment of Vanellope's life.

* * *

 **I know I botched the ending but oh well watcha gon do?** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ **Don't ask me where Ralph is cuz idk. Hope ya'll like it!**


End file.
